


The Game's Afoot

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Children, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Game gets bogged down by a trifle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game's Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #18 (The Games We Play) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> The Games We Play. Involve a game of some sort in your story, whether it's a round of whist, an intense night of Cluedo, or a Pac-Man tournament.

"Well, well, well! I think I can easily determine which two villains were involved in _this_ sorry affair."

The main suspect knew they were cornered, but she tried to act cool and collected. "...How?"

"I observe two small sets of muddy footprints that most certainly do not belong on a parlor floor."

The chief perpetrator rounded on her cohort. "I _told_ you to take your shoes off!"

Her younger partner hotly retorted, "You didn't either!"

The girl tried the new tack of informing the lady of the house of their latest case. Surely they would escape punishment if she was told the truth. "We're not villains, Mum. We were just trying to find the Naval Treaty."

An affectionate but long-suffering sigh escaped from their mother's lips. "Please, my dears, if you must play Detective, play it outside."

Her orders triggered twin whines of protest. "But _Muuum_ , there's nothing to _deduce_ outside!"

"Oh yes there is. Silver Blaze has gone missing, and Holmes and Watson need to find him before the big race--"

A new case! "Capital idea, Mum!"

But there was a price to pay. "You can search for him _after_ you two clean up the mess you've made. And let your little brother have a go at playing Holmes."


End file.
